Recently, personal information is leaking and being misused, and thus damages due to the leakage of personal information are becoming a social issue.
Therefore, the Korean government announced and enforced ┌Personal Information Protection Act┘ in September, 2011, for supplementing imperfections of personal information protection and security measure in terms of an information communication service of laws on the use promotion of an information communication network and information protection.
Moreover, detailed guidelines, technology, and compliance solutions for the technical and managerial protection measure of personal information according to Enforcement Ordinance of the Act “Safety Secure Measure Notification on Personal information” are being actively developed by a relevant government organization, academia, and private companies.
In technology and compliance solutions of the related art for the technical and managerial protection measure of personal information, the check of the control, history, and details of an access to a database that stores and is processed personal information, database encryption technology, and a compliance solution using the same are mainly used.
However, the technology and compliance solution of the related art are limited to Oracle, Sybase, DB2, Informix, Altibase, MySQL, MSSQL, and Teradata that are commercial database systems, and developed.
On the other hand, as in SAP which is widely used as the Enterprise Resources Planning (ERP) system, a personal information protection measure for a service or a protocol which does not use only a commercial database system is inadequate.